


Summer Surf Sweethearts

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Writer's Month 2020 [26]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Gods, F/M, Fluff, Polynesian Percy, Surf Teacher Percy, Writer's Month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Tristan is filming on Kaua'i and Piper spends her summer there with him. Piper's not a fan, until he meets a cute boy at the surf-shop...
Relationships: Percy Jackson/Piper McLean
Series: Phoe's Writer's Month 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859461
Comments: 4
Kudos: 154
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Summer Surf Sweethearts

PJatO || Pipercy || PJatO || Pipercy || Summer Surf Sweethearts || Pipercy || PJatO || Pipercy || PJatO

Title: Summer Surf Sweethearts – Writer's Month 2020

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Tags: m/f, mortal AU, fluff

Main Pairing: Piper/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Piper McLean, Michael Kahale, Tristan McLean

Writer's Month Prompt: summer vacation

Summary: Tristan is filming on Kaua'i and Piper spends her summer there with him. Piper's not a fan, until he meets a cute boy at the surf-shop...

**Summer Surf Sweethearts**

_Writer's Month 2020_

"You got kicked out of another school, Piper. I'm not letting you spend the summer in LA all on your own. You stay here, close. And don't pout about it. Other kids your age would give a leg to spend all summer in Hawaii, at the beach, in a five-star hotel."

Piper rolled her eyes at her dad. Okay, so maybe she had fallen into a bad crowd of sorts. She hadn't _really_ stolen something. She wasn't a thief. She was just the scapegoat and of course did the teachers believe the prickly rich white girls blaming her over, well, _her_. What did she care. Change schools again, she did all the time anyway. Still, this helicopter-parent thing her dad was trying was annoying. He was all over the world all the time anyway, he didn't do much hands-on parenting, just checking in. She loved him, she loved him _a lot_. It was just that, the majority of the time Piper was on her own and she was fine, so these bursts of overly attached parenting were irritating.

"I wanted to spend the summer with my _friends_ ", complained Piper.

"...The friends that got you into this mess?", asked Tristan pointedly.

No. Obviously not. Piper cut ties with those chicks, after she realized she was just their fall-girl and they had only been interested in her for her dad's movie-fame. Who she had meant to spend time with was Jason Grace, the son of an actress her dad had worked with for a longer project. She liked him, he understood what it was like to be a movie star's kid and trying to just be _normal_. Granted, he only understood it partially because he was a white boy, but still they shared a connection there. His girlfriend Reyna was a badass and his best friend Leo was fun too. She had made plans to visit them in San Francisco this summer, to really get to know them and Jason's other friends.

Instead, she was now stuck on this too hot island, entirely alone, because her dad was going to be busy filming the majority of time so it wasn't even like this was a family quality time vacation.

"Am I at least free to go and explore the island and, I don't know, do fun stuff? Or shall I remain in my room all summer long, thinking about all I've done wrong?", asked Piper flatly.

Tristan gave her a look at the snark. "You may. But if you get into trouble even _once_ , that right's revoked and you do get to spend all day in your room. Are we clear on that, Piper?"

"Yes, dad", sighed Piper frustrated, hoping she'd at least be able to find a fun thing to do.

/break\

Percy Jackson looked like a fun thing Piper could be doing this summer. She grinned broadly, fanning herself as she watched Percy emerge from the ocean, water dripping down his nicely chiseled body, skin adored with traditional Kakau tattoos, black hair curling a bit already from the wetness where it had freed itself from the bun. Piper had come to this surf-school and asked the guy behind the desk who she should go to for private surf-lessons. He had simply said 'Percy Jackson, owner's son, over there' and pointed toward this sea god emerging from the water.

"Hello—o", greeted Piper with a smile, checking the other boy out some more.

Very nice to look at. Smooth chest, showing off the tattoos even better. Broad shoulders, strong arms. Definitely athletic. And a smile that took one's breath away. Definitely nice to look at.

"Aloha", greeted Percy, knowing how to smile at a gullible tourist. "What can I do for you?"

"Your colleague told me to come to you about private lessons. I'm stuck here all summer and figured, it's time to learn how to surf. Gotta kill the time somehow."

"Bit more enthusiasm about my island please", laughed Percy. "Never met a tourist suffering from being stuck on Kaua'i. You're a barrel of laughter, aren't you?"

Piper huffed offended. "I'm loads of fun. I just didn't sign up for this vacation. I had _other_ plans."

"Ah, the brand of spoiled princess. 'Woe is me, an all expanses paid family vacation while I'd rather spend the summer with my friends'. Those cost extra", declared Percy.

Piper raised bother her eyebrows at the audacity. She hadn't been talked to like that in a long time. This one seemed even snarkier than she was. And somehow, she liked that even more than the package of Polynesian surfer boy. Maybe this summer could still be fun after all.

/break\

"How's your pampered princess client?", asked Mike curiously.

Percy grinned like a shark as he turned toward his friend and co-worker. "She's actually fun."

Mike offered him a disbelieving look. They knew who she was; she signed up with her last name and with her dad's credit-card. Piper McLean. Posh LA princess, daughter of a famous actor. Percy appreciated whenever they filmed a movie on Kaua'i, it always brought more business – though usually only in the aftermath when the fans came to gawk at the scenery where the action had taken place. The crew and actors themselves brought business too, but more so for other businesses than theirs. Though both Mike and Percy had found themselves in the background of a couple productions by now; they often needed some 'authentic looking natives' in the crowds.

Having worked with enough actors and actor-associates by now, Percy had certain expectations. But Piper was really cool. She took to the lessons pretty quickly, she was witty, clever, funny, cute. He had about taught her everything he could at this point, but she still came by.

"You're not gonna have another sad summer romance", declared Mike dryly. "I forbid it."

Percy winced at that. Okay, so maybe he _sometimes_ fell for a tourist and _sometimes_ got his heart broken when they left again. But this was different. It was just some mutual flirting, not like Piper would want any more than that; she barely tolerated being on the island after all.

"Hey, Perce. So... since... our lessons now kind of ended, I wanted to ask you out. On a date."

Mike gave Percy the most intense 'I told you so' look as the both of them turned toward the doorway of the shop. Piper stood there, in shorts and a bikini top, her hair braided sideways over her right shoulder. She looked beautiful. Percy paused, furrowing his brows.

"A date. Uhm. I... okay? Sure. Yeah", nodded Percy awkwardly.

"Eloquent, Jackson. Very smooth", huffed Mike with an eye-roll.

Percy flipped him off while he watched Piper leave with a broad, pleased grin on her lips, skipping off. That had been only mildly unexpected. Yes, flirting, yes, enjoying time with each other, but...

/break\

The two went out to surf with each other nearly daily. Even though Piper was still a beginner, Percy had a lot of fun with his girlfriend, because even after failing, Piper would sprawl out on her surf-board and just give a running sports-commentary on Percy. They went out to dinner, had lunch-dates. Had even gone hiking a few times – which had been a nice surprise. Piper really wasn't a spoiled princess, not like that. And she _had_ come to appreciate this vacation, not just because of the cute boyfriend she gained, but also because it wasn't a given to get these kind of chances.

"This summer's been fun", hummed Piper, leaning her head against Percy's shoulder.

"Yeah, it was", whispered Percy back, having one arm around her back.

"Come visit. We have beaches in LA. You could surf there too", requested Piper after a moment.

Blinking surprised, Percy turned to look at his girlfriend. She just grinned at him and leaned up to kiss him softly. So this wasn't just a summer fling? Percy felt his heart hammer happily.

"I'd like that. LA, huh? I mean... my best friend's living in San Francisco. Was planning on visiting her soon anyway. I'm sure I could... swing by LA", whispered Percy.

"San Francisco? What a coincident. I got friends there too. Maybe we could... meet there?"

"I'd like that a lot", whispered Percy with a small smile.

/break\

"So, was the vacation as bad as you expected it to be?", asked Tristan teasingly.

They were on their way to the airport, LA bound all too soon. Piper sighed and stared around the crowd as they got out of their car. Sure, she had Percy's number and they agreed to text and call and video-chat and whatever and they would meet in San Francisco, that was for sure, but still – going from seeing him every day to now only online communication...?

"Pipes! Pipes, wait up!"

Piper paused, her face lighting up as Percy came running up to him. She met him half-way and they hugged tightly. She couldn't help but kiss him, slowly, as his arms wound tightly around her.

"Hey", whispered Piper. "Thought you had to work."

"Well. Mike agreed to cover my shift. Had to say goodbye to my girlfriend first", grinned Percy. "Also, I called Annabeth and she's really looking forward to my visit in autumn and even more so when I told her I'd be bringing my girlfriend. I'm sure you two will get along."

"Same with Jason", laughed Piper. "You and him should get along like a house on fire."

"Here. I got you something. Little surf-board pendant so you remember me."

Percy smiled as he put a necklace around her neck with a pink surf-board on which a heart was painted in red. That was when Piper noted the necklace he was wearing; a blue surf-board with a purple heart on it. Matching. How very cheesy. She'd be making fun of this with anyone else. But her boyfriend was surprisingly adorably cheesy that way. Her father cleared his throat behind them, indicating that they should get a move on. Percy blushed as he stepped away from her, greeting Tristan awkwardly before the McLeans headed toward check-in.

"I suppose that answers my question from earlier", drawled Tristan nearly smugly.

"Shut up, dad", grumbled Piper flustered, cheeks dark-red.

"Who was that? He looked cute", asked Tristan, ignoring her completely.

"His name's Percy. He's a year older than me. His dad runs a surf-shop, where I learned how to surf while you were busy filming your movie. And yes. I gained a cute boyfriend while you were working. He is going to come visit us in autumn, by the way."

"Oh, he is? How nice of you to tell me", huffed Tristan amused.

Piper grinned, her fingers on her necklace. Maybe that vacation had been worth it after all.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Been a while since I last wrote this ship, I definitely like the aesthetic of surf teacher Percy; how could Piper resist? ;D


End file.
